


【灿诺】坏家伙

by vitaminism



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitaminism/pseuds/vitaminism
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno





	【灿诺】坏家伙

冬天的早上本来就是很难起得来床的，这件事因为和李东赫睡在一起而变的更加困难了起来。  
醒过来的时候就发现自己被他牢牢地抱住了，说着东赫啊要起床了，快要迟到了这样的话是没有办法让他放开箍在腰上的手的，“再睡一会”  
“再睡一会吧，再睡一会吧我们帝努啊”这样说着的时候也只是陈述，完全没有要和李帝努商量的意思。  
但是很想尿尿，膀胱像是要炸开了，这样的感受当然是没有办法仅仅靠忍耐就过去了饿的，所以在静静地躺了一会之后还是没有忍住推了推在自己身边隐隐约约又开始打鼾的那家伙，至少也要放开自己吧。  
“东赫啊，想要尿尿了”  
但是早知道会这样的话就不说那句话了，因为李东赫那家伙的脑袋里装着的从来都是会让人吃苦的坏点子，是绝对不会让李帝努好过的，这样的事实应该早就认清了难道不是吗？但是总是好像有点记性不好那样，李帝努事后也总是会这样反思自己，但是在那家伙面前就会忘掉这些事情，真是不长记性。  
简直就是傻乎乎地把自己送上门去了的猎物那样，和他说了那些之后，李帝努有点脸红地想要把自己埋进被子里去，当鸵鸟才没有什么不好呢，特别是在李东赫那个混蛋小子隔着层被子也能让笑个不停的咯咯声传进自己的耳朵里的情况下，真是烦死了。  
果然那家伙的手就开始不安分了起来。  
早就应该猜到那家伙的反应的难道不是吗？李东赫那家伙，无论是在哪里都会以捉弄自己为乐的名为李东赫的那家伙，把手伸进自己衣服里面的那一瞬间就开始有反应了，男人早上本来就是很敏感的难道不是吗？所以会发出那样的呻吟声好像也是一件很正常的事情吧。  
但是这样的事情在这样的时间和地点里，原本就是应该忍住的才是正确的，只是因为膀胱几乎要没有办法忍受了，才会低声下气地拜托他，把手拿出来吧，拜托了，东赫呀，想要做的话等一会吧，真的。  
“拜托你了呀小东”  
这样说着的时候那家伙竟然笑起来了，非常的可恶不是吗？自己都已经做到这个份上了，还要在被对方摸到乳头的时候问说凭什么呢？  
凭什么？凭什么？  
委屈的都快哭出来了，想要尿尿，我只是想要去尿尿而已啊，原本是想要这么说的，结果抖得太厉害了——都怪李东赫那家伙的手不肯从自己的乳头上放开，一定又肿起来了，完全可以想象的出来的，自己的乳头一定是会肿起来了的，穿衣服的时候痛的要命，还会鼓起来一个很可疑的弧度，当然了最重要的，还会被李东赫那家伙说，我们帝努的胸部怎么变得这么大啊？更恶劣一点的话，说不定又要犯神经了，拖着自己去内衣店里，挑上一大堆看了就让人脸红到可以热鸡蛋的内衣非要自己穿上。  
所以是不可以让李东赫那家伙抓住把柄的，和他说不要弄那里的话一定会问，那帝努让我摸哪里？接下来发生的对话，又一定是自己随便说哪里都会被那小子说，哇，我们帝努好色情啊。  
“真是好色呢，我们帝努”  
磕磕巴巴地说那就接吻吧的时候，果然不出自己所料的这样进行了点评，甚至手都还没有从乳头上放开，太痒了，实在是太痒了，本来就是很敏感的体质，被玩弄的次数太多了之后几乎是只要被李东赫碰一下就会勃起的程度，当然会忍不住在这种时候夹紧双腿。  
“我们帝努要小心不要尿在床上哦”  
这样说着的话，真的可以说是讨人厌了，究竟是因为谁才会变成这样的境地？想要反驳的时候却被亲住了，因为是自己说的，不要玩弄乳头了而改成接吻，对方甚至可以在把自己亲的快要晕过去之后很堂而皇之地说这是帝努自己的要求诶，这样的话来。  
被他抱着去卫生间也是，根本就是在欺负自己被玩了胸部之后没有力气了，怎么可以这样呢李东赫，真的是无数次自己只要想起来都要感叹的混蛋性格，从一大早上开始就不让自己安生的家伙，连尿尿都没有办法了，因为勃起。  
鸡巴很痛，痛的眉毛都要皱起来，结果李东赫那家伙还在不知死活地说着些什么。  
我们帝努怎么这么可怜啊？  
当然都是因为你啊讨厌鬼，想这么说的，但是因为李东赫抱着自己像是在给小孩把尿一样的姿势，颤抖的根本说不出来，能发出的声音也都是呻吟和呜咽。  
射精的同时终于尿出来了， 淡黄色的液体根本没有办法正常的排泄了，软掉的阴茎，从前面就那样流出俩，汩汩的，停不下来，与此同时一起流下来的还有眼泪。  
这样想着的时候嘴巴又撅起来了，因为觉得有点委屈，凭什么笑我呀这个混蛋？分明就是他一手惹出来的事情，结果到头来在这里害羞的却是自己，这样的因果关系根本就是被颠倒了的，不应该这样的。  
所以把脑袋探出来了，从被子里，清洗完了之后又被李东赫塞回了被窝里，虽然是很舒服的躺着，但是当然是心气不顺的，所以用很有气势的语调对着李东赫那家伙——甚至那家伙还在笑着，真是讨厌的要命，要不是自己现在没有穿裤子——可别问为什么会没有穿裤子，反正都是李东赫那个混蛋小子干的好事——总之就是很有气势地瞪着李东赫，对他说你笑什么呀！  
如果时间可以倒流的话就好了，李帝努这时候想的是这个，如果时间可以倒流的话，那么他一定不会那样对李东赫那家伙说上这样一句，“笑什么呀！”  
就应该安静的做一只鸵鸟做到底的，不然也不会被那个混蛋小子抓住把柄好好地又戏弄一会，当然，如果可以再往前回溯一点的话，干脆就不应该搭理李东赫那小子的，在被窝里的时候就应该自己掀开被子然后去卫生间的，那就什么都不会发生了。  
但是很可惜的是这个世界上既没有让时间倒流的按钮也没有让人吞下就可以忘掉某些记忆的药丸，又被戏弄了之后的委屈心情涌上来的时候几乎要在那里哭出来了。  
然后李东赫那小子终于开始慌张了起来。  
“我不是故意的啊”  
刚才还在捏着自己的脸蛋的手，这时候动作变了变就开始擦起眼泪来了，但是怎么可能怎么轻易地放过呢？混蛋家伙，这样想着的，所以李帝努一口咬上李东赫那小子的手腕也是一件可以理解的事情了吧。  
“哇啊阿啊！”  
果然叫起来了，和李帝努想到的反应一模一样，什么时候自己几乎要成为李东赫这个混蛋的反应预测专家了？真的是完全到了专家的级别了，会有什么样的反应总是和自己所想的那样分毫不差，这样的程度真的是对那家伙有着过于深刻的了解了吧。  
“喂你是不是狗啊”  
被这样说了当然是要反击回去的，牙齿是绝对不会松开的，既然李东赫都说了自己是狗了，那么生气的狗狗咬人的话也是一件可以理解的事情了吧？  
当然了不会少掉的，当然就是龇牙咧嘴地对着那家伙哼哼唧唧的威胁了。  
但是下一秒被子就被掀开了，连一点布料都没有覆盖着的地方就这样暴露在空气里，比起说是猝不及防的冷空气到来的话，应该是肌肉形成的记忆更加让人羞耻一点。  
因为下一秒李东赫那家伙的手就拍在了自己屁股上面。  
真的是完全傻眼了吧，对着那家伙的行径的时候，被李东赫翻过来，屁股朝着空气的时候，几乎是让人回想到小时候了，淘气的时候被父母那样揍屁股的经历——可是我现在已经是个成年人了呀！——这样的想法一旦冒出来，比起吃惊更多的好像就是羞耻了。  
“喂放开我！”  
这样喊着的时候李东赫那家伙是绝对不会有反应的，平常从来不和自己去健身房做锻炼的家伙，什么时候手臂的力量变得这么强的？  
刚刚才被玩弄过的地方，这个时候只是被稍微的触碰一下就敏感的缩起来了，当然了，实在是太习惯于被触碰的身体，产生这样的反应只是理所应当的吧，更何况，李东赫那家伙就是罪魁祸首——所以到底有什么好笑的！  
眼泪水好像还没有干，你看，这就是李东赫干的好事，甚至让人的眼泪都干不了的程度就又一次要哭出来了，还总是一副理所应当的样子。  
“我们帝努今天就做小朋友好了”  
怎么会这么泰然自若地说出这样的话来的，脸红的几乎要烧起来了，因为这句话而从脑袋里冒出来的刚才发生的事情的记忆，分明是准备让自己忘掉的，结果现在又冒出来了。  
“不要再说这个了”  
“哪个呢我们帝努？”  
但是李东赫那家伙又开始装傻了，真是讨人厌的家伙，李帝努咬着嘴唇让自己尽量不要呻吟的太大声的时候这样想着，真是坏家伙。


End file.
